


Meet me halfway

by Jagtheartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagtheartist/pseuds/Jagtheartist
Summary: Can you meet me half way? Right at the borderline is where I'm gonna wait. For you.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meet me halfway

"What's going on back there, Captain?" One of the youngest rookies asked as they walked by a police squad entering the building. It looked like they were guarding some...prisoner? "Nothing of your business, Torres. Keep the formation and don't wander far from what you've been assigned to do. Understood?" The young woman didn't answer. Torres was too busy trying to see who they were carrying into the prisoner cages. "Torres, understood?" The captain's tone was now an angry one. She nodded ignoring what the old man had told her seconds ago. 

Luckily for their curiosity, they were left alone to depart to Stohess district which they did not do. Instead, they mixed between the police men at the end of the formation. "Damn it, i can't see anything from here" them short height wasn't something that bothered them they would use it to their advantage in multiple occasions ever since she was a brat and had to wander around the market to steal some food for themselves. Ever since they had to run from the titans at wall Maria when they destroyed the cottage they worked so hard to give Lada a safe place to sleep at night. Every since all they built for years was crashed to ruins in matter of seconds; Torres made way between the formation to get closer to the mysterious prisoner. The red headed tried not to be so obvious so they had to find out by staring from the corner of their eyes. It was indeed a man, a tall and big one. The formation slowed down, they have now to be quick before they went underground. "He… he is missing an arm." That had to be the job of a titan but if he survived it mean they were from the scout regiment division. There wasn't much time life so they gave in and look directly at the prisoner and she could not believe her eyes. Commander Erwin Smith. "What the hell is going on here?" Of course they knew who that man was, they admired their courage and persistence with the explorations. After the attack in Wall Maria she enlisted hoping to follow his steps and get humanity closer to freedom but in their first encounter with titans they failed saving a young kid and saw her been eaten alive by those monsters so in the end they choose the military police brigade. "I would have only proved myself an hidrance." Torres used to tell that to sleep at night and it barely worked. Suddenly, a glance from the commander brought her from her thoughts. His face had no expression at all. It lasted a few seconds, long enough to make the young cadette turn red. "Whatever he had done he would ended up tortured by commander Nile. God knew how much they hated that guy. "I gotta do something." They said to themselves but what? Torres wasn'tsure. Were they about to betray the king to save their hero's life? If so, they would have to plan something while being at Stohess.

The night fell and the only thing they could hear was their heart beating faster with each step she took on the way to the cages. The hall was filled with dead silence, did they risk it all in vein and the commander was… was already… Torres shook her head. They couldn't have done it all in the same day, the commander had precious information about the titans and let's not forget how good they heard he was with strategy. The rookie could tell that man didn't risk it all just for the sake of humanity but to be able to see what's on the other side of the walls without worrying to be eaten alive. To see what the world had to offer besides the heaven punishment crap the titan were supposed to represent; Almost at the end of the hall they found the cage. Torres opened the door without any trouble and rushed to him. He was unconscious, bruises in his soft pale face. As they approached the chains to set him free, the warm of his hand held them tight by the wrist, they did their best not to let out any sound even tho they were aware there was no one around to hear them. "You" the commander finally spoke "you were the nosy one from earlier." They stayed quiet and to went back into opening the chains. He wouldn't be able to walk properly by himself in his condition or so they thought when the next moment after set him free they were hanging against the wall with his only hand left around their neck. 

"Why?" His eyes locked in theirs "You have no idea of what is happening or how i got myself in this situation. Yet you risk your life to help me. Why?" 

"You're right, i do know not the reasons of your detention but i do know you're commander Smith from the scout regiment and…" his silence let me know to finish my sentence "...it may sound dumb but my gut is telling me you are more helpful for humanity out there than being tortured by some lick booster down here." 

Erwin put them down almost immediately. "A gut uh?"

Torres nodded "now if you'll excuse me, command-"

"Erwin."

"If you'll excuse me, Erwin. We gotta keep going before the sun goes up or anyone notices I'm missing at Stohess."

He nodded and followed their lead. They make it out of there faster and easier than Torres thought it would be. Soon they found themselves in an alley near the gates to Stohess. Erwin's division was hiding in the forest around it, they picked up the gear they hid for them, hours ago.

"why three gas fillers" Smith's asked.

"Is for my way back here."

The commander looked surprised with their response and a bit of disappointment "you're coming back after betraying them?"

"What else could I do"

"We could use someone like you at the scout."

Their face lighted up at the purpose he just made them but as much as they'd like to accept, the dying kid crashed her dreams "i can't." Trying to hide their voice breaking "i don't have the skills."

"yet you got me out of there with no scratch nor trouble."

Torres didn't say a word and started swinging their way to the rest of his team. They kept in silence until reaching the top of the wall, the rookie took their time to appreciate the forest, it made her nostalgia being so close to the outside world and yet so far. Erwin noticed they weren't keeping up with him so he waited for her to catch up. Why was he waiting for her anyways? He knew every corner of every district, he could handle himself beyond the walls even with just one arm since it wasn't very likely to find any titan at that time. 

"Commander!" Torres ran to him and without saying a word pushed both of them to the other side of the wall. As they fell, it felt like time stood still for Erwin, he was caught up by the beauty of his companion, the look in their eyes were a mixed of fear and determination. Almost… devoted. Carrying both gear and the gas refilled would make their landing way worst so without second guessing he let go of his gear and hugged Torres just in time. 

"Commander… are you alright?" They were concerned still lying on top of him.

He nodded "You?" 

That make them aware of where they landed. Torres got up immediately and helped him get up, was then when they saw his gear crashed by the fall. "It was dead weight and we wouldn't have survived that landing. Why did you push us?" 

"Saw some guys from my division coming to guard the gates and crossing the wall was my first thought."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me till I take you to your comrades safe and sound and with your gear broken is gonna be harder, I'm just beggin we don't bump into any titan." They says as they attempt to fix the broken gear.

Erwin approached them and asked for theirs "I can carry you on my back. I don't have an arm but I'm still capable of making some effort." 

The young woman felt heat in their checks and maybe in some other parts of her body by the constant touch of their skin against his. "We should surround the wall until we're close to the forest from inside and then climb a tree to make it back" they suggest.

"I agree." The thin fabric of his t-shirt allowed her to feel his pecs, god what would they give to trace them with their fingers or even maybe their tongue. "Not now, Fiori" they whispered.

"Fiori?" He asked "is that your name?"

"No, is just a silly nickname i got myself."

"It's poetic and tragic."

"Why you say so?"

"A flower blooming in all this chaos."

They blushed "What kind of flower you would think I'd be?"

"A Daisy." 

"New beginnings uh?" He nodded "I'd love one far from those walls."

"You ain't get any close to it by stayin with the military police".

Torres didn't say a word. They had nothing to go back to nor to stay in the scouts alongside Erwin but he was right.

"Daisy." She breaks silence. "That's my name."

A soft smile started drawing in the commander's lips. "You should honored it."

Torres was aware the commander had witnessed way too many comrades give they're life for the cause. They stared at them for a few seconds and realized that would not give they're life for such a cause. They would give it for the man carrying them. "Why you helped me?" He broke silence. "I already told you. I'm not naive enough to think commander Nile would have taken anything from you with kissed and smooches. I- I admire you. You're the reason I enlisted."

"Not enough reason to choose the scout."

"Was...was he flirting?" They wondered "you want me that bad by your side, _Erwin_?"

He nodded. That left them without words. Torres knew the commander was straightforward but never that much. She then softly smiled and held him tighter. "We'll see."

"Someone's approaching our way." Mikasa said changing in an offensive position. The whole team grabbed their weapons and gear in case the need to escape. But the shortest among them kept it cool and didn't bother standing up. "Calm down, there's nothing to ran from."

"How are you so sure, Captain?" Jean asked.

"Just wait and see." Those words made not effort on them. As something came closer, some were sure that would be end but a moment later they felt relief after Commander Erwin came from the bushes with some military police girl on his back.

"See?" Captain Levi finally got up. "What took you so long?"

"We had to take a detour, Captain." Daisy replied "Erwin's gear broke on our way here."

"We had to surround the wall from outside so the gate guards wouldn't follow us." The blonde man explained still carrying Daisy on his back.

"You should rest tonight and tomorrow we'll catch up we the information we have gathered by now." Levi said.

Erwin nodded. They expected everyone to get back to rest but the scouts were staring at them confused. "Erwin…" Daisy whispered to his ear making him shiver "I think you can put me down now."

He completely forgot about having them on his back, it didn't make him uncomfortable at all. "Thank you." 

"Are you…" he was afraid to even ask.

"Going back?" Erwin nodded. "We'll lose district Stohess if I don't." They stood still staring at each other. What else could they do? "Goodbye, Erwin." And ask they left.

He swallowed hard. For once he didn't care about losing human territory to the titans. It bothered him more the thought of losing her. It took one night for them to make him cared about something that wasn't titans nor battles not taking down the government. He felt stupid. Feeling stupid only brought him hurt but this this time it could bring him joy. 

"I let go my gear on purpose." He confessed as he reached Daisy holding her wrist from behind. "So you had not option but stay with us. With me."

"I'm low on gas." They said "if I walk the sun would come up first and i have no gear to fight any titans and if I stay the night there won't be any reason to go back to my position."

"What will you choose?"

"I'm not staying the night."

Somehow that hurted more than getting your arm cut off.

"I'm staying for a daisy."

His eyes went wide open after that but his expression softened by the touch of their body against his. Erwin cup their face between his hand "Already found one." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, is my first time in a while so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
